she's a foxy girl
by unkownlove
Summary: a very foxy girl with a catty inner demon winds up in konoha due to a very emo kid. will love blossom? will she find her father? will kiba have a yaoi with naruto? and why is shikamaru running off with sasuke?and why did gai kiss kakashi? or did I just make up some of the questions? read to find out witch of my questions are real!


Chapt. One

I woke up in a very white room. "too damn white" I groaned. I opened my eyes to see a Pair of blue eyes with too much eye liner. It was too close to me. I screamed like I was being murdered then punched the red heads face. I saw a window and jumped out, only to find that I was on the fifth floor. {baka girl} 'huh, who are you?' {I am the two tailed beast} 'well that clears it up!' I reply sarcastically. { oh shut up you anthro!} "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I screamed out loud. Just as I finished my conversation with my inner demon I took off. I caught the scent of something wet and furry. {follow the scent.} 'yeah yeah.'

Gaara p.o.v

I stared after the half-fox, with my face still hurting from her punch. {You shouldn't let her get away young one.} 'I know, but how did she survive that fall?' {She is a half-fox. And Nibi is in her. Hehehe}

I frowned at his perverted ways. Tameri came in just then." What the hell happened here? Oh Gaara, I should've known."

I turned to her. "Whats that supposed to mean tameri? Oh by the way, I lost her."

"Lost who? The only thing I saw you come in with was a fox. Maybe it ran off somewhere. Oh well who knows."

I sighed. "well I'm going after her." And with that I disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Half fox p.o.v

As I ran I looked back for a minute, and I almost wished that I didn't. my sense of smell was taken over by the smell of the woods .the next thing I knew, I'm laying on top of someone." Ah crap, I'm sorry i-"

"you have fox ears." The person said.

"uh yeah, I'm a kitsune anthro."

I heard the soft sound of and pulling together behind me. The blond looked behind me and this huge grin appeared.

"hey Gaara!"

"naruto." The voice gave me the creeps, so I tensed up, and slowly looked behind me. {it is the red head, and the one tail.}

"I saw the kitty was right. I screamed right there. Then I stopped because I had the sudden urge to sing. And sing I did.

"Paranoia is in bloom,  
The PR, transmissions will resume  
They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down  
And hope that, we will never see the truth around  
(So come on)  
Another promise, another seed  
Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed  
And all the, green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on)  
They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
So come on" after that I busted out laughing at their expressions. Then sudden fear took over an I was on the run again, but I was on all four paws this time .iI had shape shifted into a fox.

'This is so awesome!' both me and Nibi gave out a gentle laugh.

Gaara's p.o.v

I watched in… confusion as the girl singed. Just as I tried to get my sand around her without her noticing, I saw a look of pure fear in her eyes, and somehow she turned into a fox. Her fur was the same color as her hair, blood red, with white and sand blond in it. I face palmed as she took off again.

" Hey Naruto, want to help me find her?"

The blue eyed boy looked over at me and then nodded. "Yeah ill help you out. By the way, kuruma told me she has the two tailed cat, Nibi." he looked at me and I nodded.

"Shukaku told me the same. I don't think she remembers anything though.

Naruto's p.o.v

I looked at Gaara. {He is right young kit, I made it so, because I don't want her to know who her father is.}

I cocked my head to the side a little. 'What do you mean fuzzy? Do you know her?'

{Yes, I do know her. Her name is Sophie; she will be fifteen this upcoming September. She is my own kin.}

"Hey Gaara, what does kin mean?" shikamaru showed up just then.

"Kin means family, why do you bother with a troublesome question?"

"Well, Gaara found this anthro and apparently she's related to kuruma."

Sophie's p.o.v

I sneezed, and someone smelling of dog heard me. I was still a fox so I ran no risk of the red head finding me. ' nibi what do I do?!' I asked in panic.

{relax and let him take you} I heard her say.

I slowly relaxed as the dog smelling one carried me.

"hmm, what's a fox like you doing here? wait, I sense an unknown tailed demon chakra near here. Come on little one. "

I panicked, he picked up the pace. I could smell blood, sand , and woods again. I started squirming again, and he held me tight. I decided to get in his shirt and burrow. Apparently, im not the only one who decided his shirt is a good hiding spot. I sniffed the dog, and thought he was ok for now.

"hey Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara." I heard dog-man rumble

'oh crap' I thought. The dog squirmed up to the neck of his shirt.

"hey Kiba!" the woodsy one said.

"Guys, you'll never believe what I found."

I heard I third voice ask what it was. I smelled the blood and sand get closer, that's when I transformed back into a human.

Gaara p.o.v

I moved closer to Kiba. I saw his chest grow huge, and the young blood red haired girl fell out of his shirt. Landing on her back, I saw this as the perfect opportunity to get her. My sand gather around her and held her tight. I wasn't surprised when she struggled, but when she started struggling harder and started sobbing and screaming no over and over again. That's when things got strange.

End of chapter one 3

Hope you guys like it! more fun soon!

Gaara: I don't like the sound of this

Me: hush gaa-chan, im writing

Kuruma: I have a child?*looks of into the distance*

Me: she meets lee soon

Kuruma:NO I WONT LET HER!

Me: oh well, hey gaara, have fun with your new girlfriend because*takes off mask* its really me toodles everyone, later papa!

kuruma" *dumbfounded look*


End file.
